A Stroke of Luck
by neesah
Summary: Sequel to My Lover's Box. The conclusion of my Garbage Songfic Series.


A Stroke of Luck   
  
**Disclaimer: **"A Stroke of Luck" is a song by Garbage. [Neesah was about to walk away when she spotted some lawyers in the audience]. And Gundam Wing isn't mine either, hehe.   
  
Here's the conclusion of my Garbage Songfic Series. To those who didn't like the way #1 Crush and My Lover's Box ended, I made this one for you. To those who liked how those two fics ended and didn't want to ruin the drama, er--- just pretend that this fic isn't part of the series. That's the beauty of it. If you like a sad but touching ending, stick with #1 Crush. If you like Heero and Relena getting together (sort-of) in a heart-wrenching way, pretend that the series ended with My Lover's Box. But if you're clamoring for more, then you have A Stroke of Luck (I know, bad pun. Sorry). Hope this fic measures up to the first two. For comments, suggestions, flames or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  
  


**A Stroke of Luck**   


by Neesah   
  
  
**Peacecraft Palace 3 AM **  
  


Duo almost screamed as he jolted into a sitting position, his whole body covered in cold sweat. His eyes roamed around the darkened room, searching for something, **anything**, that would convince him that **this** was real, not that awful dream. 

"Duo, what's wrong?" Hilde asked, sitting up beside him. 

Duo turned to look at her. "Heero and Relena are alive, aren't they? I mean, Heero survived being shot last week and that we were able to take down the assassins before they could shoot Relena during the Charity Ball earlier," Duo asked her, his violet eyes silently pleading for her to say that it was true. 

Hilde put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There now. There's nothing to get upset about. Heero and Relena are fine. It was just a dream." 

Duo sighed in relief. "Not just a dream --- a nightmare," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her and they both laid down again. "But it felt so real. I could feel Relena's pain when Heero died. She was so devastated. We all were. And I almost killed that bastard who shot Heero if not for the rest of the guys restraining me. We beat him up though. Then I couldn't remove the image of Zechs cradling Relena's bloodied body while yelling for Heero not to take Relena with him…" He trailed off, reliving the horrors of his nightmare --- the pain, the loss, the helplessness. Then something hit him. "What's scarier is that my nightmare could have happened. Heero could have died the first time. And if Heero was dead, no one would have spotted the 2 snipers and it would already be too late once we did see them." 

Hilde looked up at him. "It **could** have happened but it didn't. Let's just thank God that everything is fine. Heero and Relena are safe. And the insurgent group behind the attempts on Relena's life is being rounded up by the Preventers as we speak." Her lips then curled into a mischievous smile. "Besides, everything turned out good for those two." 

Duo couldn't resist grinning back. "Yeah. If I only knew beforehand that a near-death experience is all that Heero needed for him to admit his feelings for Relena, I would have tried killing him long ago. We could have gone to double dates even before." Before Heero and Relena became a couple, the only other couple in the group was Zechs and Noin. Duo and Hilde couldn't possibly go in a double date with them since those two lived in Mars. And though it was pretty obvious that there was some kind of chemistry between each of them, Quatre and Dorothy, Wufei and Sally just referred to each other as close friends and partners --- one in business, the other in the Preventers. "Maybe the next to hook up will be Quatre and Dorothy." 

"I hope so. Those two are just as stubborn as Heero and Relena were," Hilde said. "We better get back to sleep. We only have 7 more hours before we leave. We are all booked for the 10 o'clock flight to L2, L3, L4 and Mars, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, huh. Ok, back to sleep," Duo told her, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth before settling back to sleep.

  
  


"We've arrested every member of the group responsible for the attacks against Relena," Wufei told Heero. "So you're onna is safe, for now." 

"But I don't think anyone would try to assassinate her again for the sake of causing chaos after that statement she gave the Press right after that failed attempt," Sally voiced out. 

"Maybe so. She was right in saying that she isn't the sole bringer of peace and that as long as everyone does his part in maintaining peace, her death won't affect the peace in anyway. But what Relena couldn't or **wouldn't** understand is that everyone in the ESUN looks up to her, regards her as a symbol. And whether she likes it or not, whether she accepts it or not, her death will drastically affect the ESUN," Lady Une remarked. 

"Hn. Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll take care of everything," Heero told them. 

Lady Une smiled. "Go to sleep, Heero. I know you've been up for hours waiting for us to call." 

"We'll see you in the morning to say goodbye to the others," Sally added. 

"And I'll bring you the complete report regarding the insurgent group," Wufei stated. 

Heero nodded. "Thanks," he said, pressing a button on his laptop. The call was then terminated. 

Heero laid down on his bed, his hands behind his head. He tried sleeping since they came home from the Charity Ball but to no avail. He should have been exhausted with what had happened this past week. He was released from the hospital 3 days ago and though his body might have healed faster than any ordinary human being, the truth was he still was recovering, his body needing a lot of rest. Then just hours ago, there was another assassination attempt on Relena. At first, he thought that the reason he couldn't sleep was that he was waiting for Lady Une's call. But it was over and done with and here he was, still couldn't sleep. Knowing the futility of trying to get himself to sleep, he stood up and went to the balcony. All the rooms in their floor had their own balconies. He looked to his right and noted that the light in Zechs and Noin's room was on. _Hn. They must be talking to Lady Une,_ he surmised. His lips then curled to a smile when his gaze settled on Duo and Hilde's room, the room next to Zechs and Noin. He could remember seeing Duo almost falling from their balcony when Duo and Trowa made this bet about going from one balcony to another without using any equipment except their hands, feet and skills. Whoever finishes first would get 500 credits. Duo would start from Relena's balcony, then Heero's, Zechs and Noin's, and finally to his and Hilde's while Trowa would jump on the balconies in the opposite side, starting from Quatre's balcony, then Dorothy's, Catherine's and finally Trowa's own balcony. The outcome was obvious. Trowa won, being an acrobat and all. Jumping from one balcony to another 3 storeys high was a piece of cake for him. Heero shook his head at the memory and looked up at the stars. If someone told him 3 years ago that he would be here, in a Palace, surrounded by friends, living in a war-free world, very much alive and in-love for that matter, he would have laughed like a madman and shoot that lying bastard. This kind of life was something unattainable to him, one that wasn't part of his mission. He grew up with only one purpose --- to win peace for the colonies, and until he accomplished that mission, everything outside it or not related to it was irrelevant. Friends, relationships, happiness, fun, knowing how it was to be a kid --- he didn't bother with them. His life revolved around his training, his missions. And throughout those years, instead of dreaming about happy childhood memories, the souls and the blood of those he slew haunted him. The only consolation he had was that there was a big chance of him dying while accomplishing his mission hereby stopping those souls from haunting him ever again. But if he survived, then he would remain living in darkness forever.

  


_ Hanging by threads of palest silver  
I could have stayed that way forever  
Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me  
Nothing could ever seem to touch me_

  


Luckily, that changed. He turned his head to the left, and without any second thought, started to make his way towards Relena's room. He landed gracefully on her balcony, quietly unlocking her balcony door. He entered, blending with the shadows, his eyes doing a quick scan of the room before settling on the golden-haired occupant of the bed. He had sneaked in her room many times before, watching her sleep and always, his heart would stop beating for a second, his breath caught in his chest, at the mere sight of her. And the thought that he almost lost her that day made him so agitated. The 3 assassins Duo and the rest saw and shot by the ground floor were just decoys sent to distract them while 2 snipers from the 2nd floor fire at Relena. It was a good thing that he knew how assassins think, being a former assassin himself. Not only actually killing the person you were ordered to kill was important, but also getting away alive, after you'd accomplished your mission. And the best way to do both was to strike from afar, like a rooftop or a floor above. So he looked up and saw the 2 snipers aiming at Relena from the 2nd floor. He barely managed to warn the others as he fired at one of them, Zechs, firing at the other. If he saw them even a second later, she could have died. The thought of Relena dying sent chills down his spine. Her death would also entail his death. She was the only one preventing him from succumbing to the darkness that was his destiny before she had found him.

  


_I lose what I love most  
Did you know that I was lost until you found me?_

  


He continued watching her by the balcony door, drinking in her features. Everytime he saw her, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was for meeting her, for her finding him, saving him. Suddenly, he saw her stir from her sleep, her beautiful eyes fluttering open. He didn't move, not wanting to alarm her of his presence. It was different before, when he was just a friend and her bodyguard. But now, it seemed inappropriate for him to be caught sneaking in her room, having just confessed their feelings for each other a few days ago. He saw her looking around the room, her eyes penetrating the shadows that cloaked him. She rose from her bed and slowly approached him. 

  


_ Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me_

  


She stopped in front of him. They stared at each other for a moment before Relena asked, "Why are you here, Heero?" 

Heero's face was blank as he looked at her, his mind processing her question. He really wasn't sure. He felt like seeing her, so he did. He always had been the one to act on his emotions. But there was one thing he was certain of --- that whenever he felt uneasy or whenever it seemed like the cold was threatening to swallow him, he would go to her and always, everything would magically turn out fine. 

  


_ Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
It's falling down  
And all around me, falling_

  


Knowing that she was still waiting for his answer, he decided to be honest with her. "I couldn't sleep." 

Relena smiled. She had always sensed his presence in her room in the middle of the night but this was the first time she got the courage to approach him. She took his hand and said, "Come. I'll help you sleep." 

Heero looked at her questioningly. Relena just smiled at him again. "Most of the time, the reason why people have trouble sleeping is that they have a lot in their minds. So if we talk about what's in your mind then you might eventually fall asleep," she explained, leading him towards the bed. Heero hesitated at first, but with an encouraging smile from Relena, he relented and laid down. Relena then laid down beside him, the two of them facing each other. 

Relena reached out to brush his hair away from his eyes. "So?" she prompted. 

Heero wasn't really used to talking about 'what was in his head' except for discussing tactical and strategic battle plans with his comrades. He took a deep breath then said, "They captured the group that was threatening your life." 

"That's nice to hear," Relena remarked. But knowing Heero, that wasn't the thing that was bothering him. "Aside from that?" 

Heero almost smiled. Relena really knew him well. He should just tell her since there was no use hiding the truth. "I could have lost you earlier," he said softly. 

Relena brushed away the stubborn hair from his face again. "Now you know how I felt when I thought that I almost lost you for good. I'm a politician, Heero. My life will always be threatened. And there's a possibility that I might get assassinated, just like my foster father. I know that you don't want me to get hurt but I don't want you to get hurt protecting me, or much worse, die for me. Promise me not to do that stunt ever again, please?" 

Heero's eyes hardened. "That's one promise I couldn't give you, Relena. There are some things about me that you couldn't change. You should have known and accepted that fact by now."

  


_ You say that you'll be there to catch me  
Or will you only try to trap me?  
These are the rules I make  
Our chains were meant to break, you'll never change me_

  


The moment he saw the hurt in Relena's face, he almost punched himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. What I'm saying is that..." he trailed off, searching for the right words this time. "I will always protect you. In that sense, I can't promise that I won't do that stunt again because I'll protect you by any means possible, with my life if necessary. And there's nothing you or anyone could do that will ever change that." 

_Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
You're falling down  
And all around me, falling_

  


Relena couldn't understand why he valued her life more than his. "But ---" Heero put a finger on her lips, silencing her. His eyes were glinting when he spoke. "I think you know why. If I ask you why you love me, what will be your answer?" 

"That I don't need any reason for loving you. I just love you, plain and simple," Relena answered. "I've always thought that I'm very lucky to have met you, to have loved you and be loved by you." 

Heero smiled. "As do I. Now do you understand why I would do anything to keep you safe, even trade my life for it?" 

Relena nodded. "I don't say that I approve, but I understand. It's the same with me wishing that I should be the one to get hurt, not you," she replied. She gently touched his cheek. "I know that I couldn't stop you from taking a bullet for me, but can you at least let me worry about you? I've always wanted to help you, to take care of you, to ease your pain. Can you let me do that for you, Heero?" 

_Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You come to me now _

_Don't ask me why  
Don't even try_

  


As an answer, Heero moved closer and pressed his lips against hers. Relena closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him as they both drowned in each other.

  


_Stroke of luck or gift from God?  
Hand of fate or devil's claws?  
From below or saints above?  
You came to me_

  


He moved on top of her, not letting go of her lips. His hands slid down her nightgown-clad body, touching every curve while Relena cupped his face, wanting to further deepen the kiss. When they broke apart, Heero looked at her, his eyes asking her a silent question. Relena smiled her assent. She wanted this as much as he did. He leaned down and captured her lips once again. Afterwards, he kissed the side of her face, then her neck, his tongue making a hot trail on her skin. The feeling was extraordinary. Everything seemed to be burning hot, then cold, then hot again. It felt like they were soaring one moment, plummeting down the next. 

  


_ Here comes the cold again  
I feel it closing in  
It's falling down  
And all around me, falling_

  


Being with each other was just as profound as they imagined it to be, and so much more. Well, nothing could really compare to the real thing. Relena helped remove his shirt, then his jeans, Heero slipping her nightgown off her head afterwards. Relena moaned as his hands and lips explored her body, creating pleasurable sensations that coursed through her bones. She was drowning in him, as he was drowning in her. The moment their bodies joined, they experienced bliss they never thought possible, nor existed for that matter. Their bodies moved as one, and with each caress, each kiss, they continued falling to each other. They fell, yet they soar. 

As they reached their peak, they held on to each other, like a lifeline, pleasure cascading through their bodies. Heero nipped on her shoulders, then caressed her throat, before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled away, his eyes gently caressing her face. He gave her a warm smile before rolling over next to her. Relena snuggled closer to him, her head resting on the crook of his arm. Finally, they were where they should be. Not in a dream, nor in a fantasy or delusion but in reality. As they both drifted off to sleep, they silently thanked whoever was responsible for making them find each other. Luck, fate, God or devil --- it didn't matter. What mattered was that they fell in love, and they would continue on falling.  


_Falling..._

  
  
  
Sorry if everything in this fic is cliched. I couldn't help it. And sorry if I ruined the dramatic ending of #1 Crush and My Lover's Box. I'm an obsessed Heero and Relena fan and I'll do anything to get them together. Besides, I couldn't resist the irony that the part many thought as just a dream in My Lover's Box really happened and the part that many thought of as real was just a dream. So with A Stroke of Luck, everything came to a full circle. All that Heero and Relena wished for was fulfilled, and all that they wanted to ask or say to one another they did manage to ask or say. Hope you enjoyed reading my Garbage Songfic Series. 'Til next time. 


End file.
